Undie Shopping
by OobieMcRuby
Summary: TenToo and Rose have to go shopping. For undies. Doctor/Rose, basically an excuse for fluff.


**A / N MARK I:** Hello! I thought it was necessary for me to finally start posting my fluff stories. . . I miss them! I hope you all enjoy.

**_Disclaimer: _**Doctor Who_ is not mine to own._

* * *

"Rooooose, do we _have_ to? I can do this on my _own_, you know," the Doctor's voice was full of hope, fear and a bit of juvenile whinging, thrown in for good measure.

"Yes, Doctor, we _have_ to. I am sick and tired of you _going into the shower_ to _wash_ your _underwear_. They are turning a decidedly suspicious colour, considering they were navy blue to start off with." Rose raised her eyebrows, just _daring_ him to disagree with her.

As the Doctor had decided to milk the 'petulant child' front for all its worth, he just brought out the Oncoming Pout in answer, while also fixing himself onto the concrete outside the men's / women's lingerie shop (half _Victor's_ Secret, half _Victoria's_ Secret) with his arms crossed.

"Come on, Doctor, it's only an underwear store. It's not like all of the undies in there are going to morph into a giant alien whose goal is to enslave the planet," Rose laughed. Until she stopped, because of the slight blush creeping across his face. "You didn't really think that was going to happen, did you?" The deepening red of his face was all the confirmation she needed.

"Oh, God." Rose grabbed the Doctor's arm, yanking him in the direction of the store. "Come _on_."

When the Doctor didn't move from his spot on the pavement, Rose turned and gave him the look that said 'I'm seriously considering Tyler-slapping you in a minute'.

"Doctor, I can be more stubborn than you, you know."

The Oncoming Pout came back in full force.

"I highly doubt that, Rose. I've had over nine hundred years of experience. And, I'm also half Donna, and everyone knows she is the most unpersuaded woman in that other solar system."

Rose just 'tsked' and dragged him along.

**-DOCTOR WHO-**

"_Rose_!"

She turned around, bracing herself, expecting to see a horde of Tai'Su's (vicious, tiny, purple people, who can bite like no tomorrow) or Slitheen, or something else causing the Doctor's frightened tone, not a pair of underwear he happened to spot on display. It was a pair of leather underwear, but still.

"_What_ did you do that for? I was prepared to fight an army of Sycorax, _not_ a pair of leather knickers."

"Rose, _look at it_! What are they for? They're _leather undergarments_. Hardly comfortable, or appropriate! Imagine if you were running in them!" The Doctor visibly shook. "Nasty."

"Doctor," Rose placed a hand on the Doctor's arm, not so sure on how to broach the subject. "I don't think they're for wearing, okay?"

After a few moments, the meaning became clear to the Doctor."Oh."

Obviously embarrassed by his comments, the Doctor tried to cover his mistake with his infamous babbling. "I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner. Donna has loads of fanta – um, ah, she has lots of knowledge – " Realising that the end of _all_ of those sentences would most likely ensure that Rose would think of him as a pervert preying on Donna's thoughts, he stopped, blushed again and wisely shut his mouth.

Rose reddened slightly too, but she whizzed around and started pulling the Doctor in the direction she wanted to go, again.

"Let's go. The _sensible_, everyday underwear should be this way."

**-DOCTOR WHO-**

"Rooooose! Why do I need a packed of _fifty pairs of underwear_? Unless I plan on shredding every single pair to bits, I don't think I'll need _that_ many pairs!"

"_Doctor_, just _trust me_."

**-DOCTOR WHO-**

"Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Are you going to buy anything?"

"Why?" Rose sighed.

"Because-those-frilly-pink-things-look-really-nice-and-I-think-you-should-buy-them." (A / N MARK II)

"Sorry, Doctor, I didn't catch that. I was lost at 'pink'."

"Rose. You should buy them."

The Doctor seemed to sheepishly point at a pair of flimsy-looking, hot-pink panties, and then slunked off in the other direction of the afore-mentioned panties. Unfortunately, it lead to the 'For Your Partner's Enjoyment' section.

Which, after a few moment of squinting at the sign, he quickly turned tail and headed in the opposing direction. Straight into the 'More Adventurous' aisle.

**-DOCTOR WHO-**

"Rooooose. . ." He whined again, hopefully for the last time.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Why do _I_ have to carry it all?"

* * *

**A / N MARK II:** That sentence was supposed to be all one word, but the posting rules on seem to disregard it, and make that whole line turn up as "." otherwise.


End file.
